


Mi hermanito no puede tener enamorados

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Series: Celos del gen murciélago [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Buen hermano mayor Dick Grayson, Celos, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick celoso, Gen, Jason esta de acuerdo con tal de trollear, Jason is a troll, Jondami, M/M, No te metas con el niño, Tim es una mente maestra adolescente, fuera bicho kriptoniano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: Dick tiene miedo de sentir celos luego de lo que sucedió con Damian. Pero cuando Jason implica que Jon esta interesado en su hermanito su naturaleza de hermano mayor protector no puede ser contenida.O bueno si, pero no.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Celos del gen murciélago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Mi hermanito no puede tener enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot tiene un formato menos serio que el de "Dick Celoso". Más "Fluff".   
> Para quienes no leyeron el otro, bueno, no los voy a spolear pero es un poco relevante, sin embargo no es imprescindible.   
> Disfruten!

Dick tenía miedo de tener celos. Sabía que lo que sucedió la última vez no fue su culpa, no del todo. _Habían sido drogados._ Sus neuronas estaban afectadas sacando lo que podrían ser si no se controlan. La oscuridad que Dick somete constantemente, la infantilidad e inocencia que Damian asesina con ferocidad.

Ya habían pasado tres años y todo estaba relativamente bien. La despedida llego y luego él regreso de entre los muertos con una sonrisa y un abrazo apretado.

Su hermanito, a quien educo antes que nadie, estaba vivo y a salvo.

Y luego tenía que entrar Jonathan Kent a arruinar todo.

Bien, le gustaba que Damian sea más abierto a partir de estar con ese niño, hablaba más y se comportaba más como _un niño._ ¿No es lo que había querido? Estaba bien con eso, hasta que Jason-Tan malditamente troll-Todd decidió abrir la boca e insertar una duda oscura en su cabeza.

“ _El niño alienígena corre detrás del mocoso como idiota enamorado._ ”

¿Qué?

**_¿Qué?_ **

-Tt.

-Damian, es la cuarta vez que haces ese sonido.-Se quejó Jon, flotando despreocupadamente a su lado. Su amigo estaba enojado desde hace días y no le explicaba nada.

-Nos está siguiendo.-Gruño zapateando. Jon se puso alerta, elevando los puños como si supiese. Robín bufo.

-¿¡Es tu madre de nuevo!? ¿Qué trama esta vez?-Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos. Esa mujer era una arpía y una muy peligrosa. No sólo quiso asesinar a su madre, _sino que lo intento._ Y maltrataba a Damian como la peor, llamándolo arma, haciéndolo dudar de las personas que lo aman. Su amigo era un idiota con todos, pero era su amigo idiota. Escuchar a esa mujer tratarlo como un objeto y negando lo que él, el hijo de Superman, afirma provoca que sienta su sangre hervir. Una mujer tan cínica que no le importó intentar asesinar a la madre de su mejor amigo, tampoco le intereso burlarse de él despiadadamente jugando con los frágiles sentimientos de Robín. 

-No es ella.-Contesto pero el super no bajo la guardia. Valoro eso, aunque le pareció ridículo.-Es mi hermano, creo que tiene un serio complejo de mentor. No debe estar contento ahora que nuestros padres se encargan de nosotros.-Tenía mucho sentido. Damian fue su robín. Él mismo lo había dicho. “ _Soy el Robín de tu Batman_ ”. Claro que después de eso llegó su padre, pero siempre se sintió especial con Grayson.

Jon frunció el ceño confundido, bajando la guardia y girándose a mirar a su amigo.- ¿Eso no es lo normal?

Damian suspiro, sentándose en el borde del techo.-Cuando yo llegue _Superboy_ -Pareció saborear la palabra, enviando un escalofrió extraño a la columna de Jon.-mi padre desapareció al poco tiempo.-Jon se sentó a su lado, aprovechando los pocos momentos en que Robín se abriría a contar algo de su corazón. Amaba cuando el corazón del héroe surgía, era mucho más cálido, sabio y tierno que su actitud. Le hacía sentir seguro y esperanzado, seguramente por _toda la esperanza_ que cargaba Damian a la que se aferraba con locura.-Nightwing fue el único, a parte de Pennyworth, que tuvo fe en mí.-Alfred no contaba, ese hombre no era humano. Era una especie de deidad enviado a protegerlos.- Pudo haberme echado, pudo haberme repudiado pero tuvo paciencia y me fue empujando hasta que de repente…-Resoplo, dejando la frase medio inconclusa. Jon parpadeo, observando atentamente los rasgos del árabe. Parecía suavizarse y convertirse en una persona distinta. _Frágil_ pero poderoso. La persona de la que era amigo Maya, la que esa chica ayudaba, protegía y sostenía. Al principio no había entendido porque alguien como ella sería amiga de alguien como Damian. Ella había sonreído, ladeando la cabeza y había dicho “ _Ni yo sé, supongo que lo conocí sin máscaras_ ”. Él también lo conocía sin máscara, pero no fue hasta hace poco que se dio cuenta que Damian tenía muchas máscaras. Máscaras de fortaleza, máscaras para ocultar su dolor. Como la máscara que se puso para enfrentar a su madre, con la mirada dura y distante. Máscara que había caído al instante en que ella se fue y por un segundo ínfimo Jon pudo vislumbrar el dolor en sus rasgos exóticos, la vergüenza serpenteando subyacentemente en sus pupilas, la forma en que su corazón desacelero con pesadez. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta lo complejo que era su amigo, que cada acción que veía como estúpida o egoísta podía tener un sentido. Como no hacer amigos en su escuela, si su madre amenaza su propia vida sus amigos caían en el juego. Jon le había informado a Maya, destapando su bronca de la situación que vivieron con alguien más. Ella había bufado al otro lado de la línea, hablando de como la perra de Talia la había secuestrado supuestamente siendo una madre amorosa. Llegaron a la conclusión de que era la peor madre del mundo. Pero Jon pudo comprender a Maya. Damian era frágil por dentro. “ _Casi en ruinas_ ”, había dicho Maya con una voz seca y nostálgica, como si hubiese una gran historia detrás de esas palabras. Quería destaparlas todas, correr la arena hasta encontrar a su amigo, puro y desnudo, sin capas, sin mentiras o secretos. Completamente expuesto.-Y me sorprendí a mi mismo defendiéndolo de mi madre cuando hablo mal de él.-Jon entrecerró los ojos.- Así que no, bebé llorón, no es tan normal.-Bromeo, dejando la energía confidencial y sentimental. Él era Robín, ya bastante tenía con el nombre romántico de su alter ego.

-Veo que eres muy unido a él.-Comento Jon. Jamás había imaginado a Robín tan…cercano a nadie. Ni siquiera a su padre. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado, _y eso le encanto._ Damian era único, comenzando por su actitud de pequeña mierda que nadie podría copiar. Pero además de eso, era un enigma, un rompecabezas complejo. Una vez que encontrabas el centro, era fácil de entender. Así debe ser con Maya, así debe ser con ese hermano y hasta con ese pelirrojo con quien lo vio caminar una vez a la salida de la escuela. _Jon quería eso. Quería que se abra a él._

-Entre mi padre y él, lo elegiría a él.-Confeso. Todos en la familia lo sabían, _todos_. Nunca se dijo, pero lo sabían. Sabía que empezó siendo una responsabilidad, no lo negaría. Pero Dick lo trato como una persona, no como una carga. Aunque lo era. Era una carga y a Dick no le importaba.

Robín fue atacado por la espalda tan rápido que Jon se sobresaltó cuando su amigo fue arrancado del borde. Se giró velozmente, solo para verlo atrapado entre unos fuertes brazos.

-Oye tú…!

La mirada potente de un miembro del clan murciélago reposo sobre el niño más pequeño, cortando los ojos rojos que parpadeaban. Jon trago, recién reconociendo al hombre vestido de Nightwing que agitaba a Robín entre sus brazos como si fuese un peluche.

-¡Sabía que nos estabas siguiendo!-Rezongo contra los brazos, retorciéndose de forma resignada. Dick lo soltó como si hubiese sido pescado haciendo una travesura y sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Deber de hermano mayor, cuídense niños!-Paso por al lado de Jon y este fue golpeado en el estómago por una de las varas de esgrima que sostenía el héroe mayor y empujado un poco a un lado. Robín hizo su “tt” molesto sin parecer notar esto.

Pero Jon sintió no le caía bien al hermano de su amigo.

-¡Funciono!-Exclamo Tim alegremente dando un giro en la silla de espaldas a las pantallas para enfrentar a su hermano mayor, Red Hood.-Realmente detonaste a Dick diciéndole eso.

Jason rodo los ojos.-Así que tu aventura con el otro superboy está bajo secreto y a salvo.

Tim sonrió más. Sí, había sido un poco cruel en dirigir la capa protectora del primer robín a ellos, pero vamos! El mocoso le debía unas cuantas. Además, decirle a Dick sobre él y Kon haría que también sospeche de Jon y Damian por ser el mismo equipo, como si los niños fuesen a seguir el mismo camino. _“Robín y Superboy”_. Así que era mejor que se concentre en los menores y no sospeche de los mayores. Los menores podrían representar un romance inocente, incluso Damian muy adulto que se forzaba en parecer era inocente. Pero Kon y él ya eran adolescentes grandes, casi rozando la adultez y compartiendo visitas más apasionadas.

Red Hood fue un buen aliado. El rebelde de la familia siempre podía apreciar y participar de las travesuras de cualquier aliado, siempre y cuando impliquen joder a alguien.

Jason entrecerró los ojos un segundo, desconcentrado en las cámaras de seguridad. Tim arqueo una ceja y se volvió.

Su respiración se cortó.

_¿Qué demonios?_

_-_ ¿El angelito de Superman está tratando de besar al mocoso del demonio?-Cuestiono Jason, sin creer que ese Superboy en miniatura tenga a su hermano de la cintura contra la pared tratando de alcanzar sus labios y que el otro no le esté haciendo una llave marcial.

Por algún motivo desconocido de la existencia, la lógica y el espacio tiempo…Tim sintió que su sangre hervía.

Próximamente: 

- _Tu hermano intento besar al mini demonio!_

_-Tim, puedes relajarte. No sé de que est…eso es kriptonita!?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ese Timothy Drake. Si juega bien sus cartas es posible que Dick no sé entere de lo suyo.   
> Qué habrá pasado para que Jon intente besar a Damian?   
> Me maree un poco al escribirlo porque lo hice por partes. No estoy satisfecha.   
> Intente poner un poco un indicio del posible enamoramiento de Jon desde un lado del que ni el mismo sepa.


End file.
